Wireless Local Area Networks (WLANs) commonly operate in unlicensed spectrum bands. Rules for operation in these bands force competing devices to share the available resources and defer their intended transmissions when the medium is sensed busy. Typically, a WLAN uses an Orthogonal Frequency-Division Multiplexing (OFDM) transmission format in which all transmission resources are assigned to a single device. Random assignment is commonly achieved using carrier sense multiple access with collision avoidance (CSMA/CA). With CSMA/CA a device wins access to the medium, transmits its data up to a pre-defined period of time, and then gives up the medium for other devices to compete for transmission. Coordinated Beamforming is a mechanism that is used typically in cellular communication systems, by which a number of wireless devices in the interference range of each other are able to transmit their information to different destinations simultaneously. Simultaneous transmissions are made possible by using beamforming to eliminate or reduce the interference to acceptable levels. There is a need for a system and methods to efficiently implement beamforming in WLAN scenarios including overlapping basic service sets.